


mud and fun

by ectocosme



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Romance, Sex, just two boys doing boy stuff together, work n°42
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: Before going to the Cloud Recesses with its famous wall of rules, Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng take one last hunt for a swamp creature. Playing around after their victory they end up having a few 'first'.





	mud and fun

“Jiang Cheng, now!” Wei Ying called, running for his life.

He arrived near the trap they set up with the man-eating salamander hot on his heels. The humid ground slurped under his feet until he reached the hidden trap where his feet found a better footing. On his left, Jiang Cheng was shielded by a tree, away from the creature's eyes.

Jiang Cheng activated the trap which closed on the salamander's middle. The beast roared – a weird sound no normal salamander were capable off – and started vomiting mud all around as it struggled. Wei Ying was directly hit, stumbling back under the strength.

The salamander emitted one last wail before it flopped on the ground, dead.

“We did it!” Wei Ying exclaimed in joy.

From the ground, Wei Ying lifted himself on his arms and stared at the thing, a bubbling laugh on his lips. Jiang Cheng came to him and extended a hand. Still chuckling, Wei Ying took it. Wei Ying slid on the muddy ground under his feet and collided with Jiang Cheng. The other shrieked, unbalanced, and slid too as he tried to hold both of their weight upward. He fell on the ground and made big eyes at Wei Ying.

“Wei Ying! You did it on purpose!”

Laughing, Wei Ying lifted himself from Jiang Cheng who pushed him. Wei Ying's hands slid on the soil, making his chin hit the other's chest. Jiang Cheng struggled and they ended up fighting in the mud, Jiang Cheng scowl disappearing as he laughed as much as Wei Ying. Their goal was to dirty the other the more possible.

Jiang Cheng ended up pinning down Wei Ying who had no more energy to fight against the other as he laughed to tears. Wei Ying sniffled, calming down.

"I yield, I yield," Wei Ying called.

“I win,” Jiang Cheng said smugly.

“You did,” Wei Ying agreed, amused by the smug look when Jiang Cheng had a big smear of mud from his forehead to his chin. He struggled against Jiang Cheng hold on his wrist on both sides of his head. “Get up now.”

He met Jiang Cheng's eyes and blinked at the weird glint in them. His heart skipped a beat when Jiang Cheng leaned down and pressed his mouth on his. Jiang Cheng drew back the second after, fear in his eyes. He scrambled to his feet, his hand on his mouth.

“Sorry. I-... forget. I don't know what got into me,” Jiang Cheng said in a white tone, looking scared.

On his knees, Wei Ying reached for Jiang Cheng's arm. The other startled, shook his arm to force Wei Ying to let go and only managed to lose balance again. He ended up his ass in the mud. Wei Ying pounced before he could get away and pinned him down, sitting on Jiang Cheng's hips and holding his wrists above his head.

“You want to kiss me?” Wei Ying asked, a grin stretching the side of his lips. “I'm pretty?”

"Shut up!" Jiang Cheng shouted, freeing an arm and scratching at Wei Ying's hand on his other wrist.

"I'm prettier than all the girls around Lotus Pier?" Wei Ying teased, clenching his thighs around Jiang Cheng hips when he tried to get away from under him. "I'm attractive? Do you like me?"

"Stop it, Wei Ying! Stop teasing me," Jiang Cheng hissed, struggling to make the other leave him. "Stop it, please."

Jiang Cheng let his arm fall on his face, hiding it from Wei Ying and laid on the ground without trying to get Wei Ying away. The silence made Wei Ying blink and let go of Jiang Cheng's wrist to put innocently his hands on the other's stomach. Under Wei Ying's hands, Jiang Cheng breathed deeply but held his breath a few times.

"Jiang Cheng?" Wei Ying called, calmed down and a bit worried from the other young man's reaction.

He snuggled his fingers under the hand Jiang Cheng had on his face and pushed away the arm wrapped around his head. Jiang Cheng looked away, far above Wei Ying's head, and bit on his lips.

"Get up," Jiang Cheng asked, voice choked up.

Wei Ying's heart beat faster at Jiang Cheng distressed expression. His hands curled up around Jiang Cheng's cheeks stained with mud. He breathed out when he saw a tear roll down Jiang Cheng's cheek and his thumb instinctively caught the tear and smeared it away with a caress. Jiang Cheng looked up at him, something strange in his eyes.

Wei Ying licked his lips, hesitating and noticed Jiang Cheng following the move as he held his breath. With a spike in his heartbeat, Wei Ying threw away the tiny bit of self-control he had and relented to the impulsivity he let win so many times.

Jiang Cheng gasped in surprise when Wei Ying kissed him clumsily. The other froze under Wei Ying until he licked Jiang Cheng's lips and invaded his mouth when he breathed out. Jiang Cheng draped his hand behind Wei Ying's head and angled him in a better position.

Under his ass, Jiang Cheng got half-way hard. The warmth inside Wei Ying pooled lower down and a moan escaped him when Jiang Cheng caressed his thigh to land on his ass. The throbbing of Wei Ying's cock pushed him to move his hips lower on Jiang Cheng's and thrust them. The movement got gasps out of the two of them.

“What are you doing?”

“Dunno. What feels good,” Wei Ying answered, rolling his hips on Jiang Cheng's hard-on, fingers curled into Jiang Cheng dirtied clothe like it was an anchor. “Do you feel good?”

Jiang Cheng threw his head back, gasping, “Yeah.”

“You should see your head,” Wei Ying giggled. “You're full of mud!”

The other pressed on his neck to shut him with a kiss while he met Wei Ying's rolling hips. Jiang Cheng hands both clutched at Wei Wuxian's thighs with enough strength to leave bruises. In his hot daze, Wei Ying didn't care.

“Jiang Cheng,” he gasped.

The other devoured his mouth, shutting him up again by swallowing any moans. Rocking his hips at a quicker pace as the throbbing of his cock increased, Wei Ying thought it was the best sensation he ever felt. It was so different from jerking off alone, kissing and having someone holding onto him doubled the pleasure.

Jiang Cheng crying out his name as he came stirred something in Wei Ying. He rubbed himself on the other two other time before his whole body clenched as he dissolved into pleasure, groaning into Jiang Cheng's neck.

Wei Ying flopped on the other, shaking and panting. Jiang Cheng's shaky breath tingled his cheek. After a moment, Wei Ying rolled on the side.

“Let's try without our clothes next time.”

“There won't be a next time,” Jiang Cheng declared.

“Wait, what?” Wei Ying gasped, lifting himself on one arm to look at Jiang Cheng. “Why?”

"That's the stuff you do with people you love," the other said gruffly, staring at the sky.

Wei Ying lowered his arm and cushioned his head on it, pouting, “And you don't love me.”

“Don't pout,” Jiang Cheng huffed, his hand wrapping around Wei Ying's cheeks so he pouted _even_ more.

Jiang Cheng sighed soundly then groaned as he hid his face under his free arm. He rolled on his side, his hand draping behind Wei Ying's neck and he pulled his head to his. Jiang Cheng ensnared him into a sensual kiss, their lips humid with saliva even before their tongues meet. Wei Ying's hands clung to Jiang Cheng's clothes as he let him set the pace. He whined when the other drew back and made eye contact.

“Okay, let's do it how you want next time.”

The smile that crossed Wei Ying's features managed to get a shy smile from Jiang Cheng. Wei Ying hugged him tightly, his head just above Jiang Cheng's heart and their legs tangled up. He was glad he had his way yet again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't know if Wei Wuxian had this name for a while before going to Cloud Recess or not *insert thinking emoji* hopefully it didn't distract too much from the fic itself xD
> 
> and yep it's one of the worst titles I could think of 
> 
> hope you enjoyed! leave your thoughts, I thrive for comments! :D


End file.
